Shikamaru Oneshot Lemon
by Valora1900
Summary: Things get a little heated after a run in the cold rain.


You were currently laying down on the grassy hill with the laziest and smartest shinobi in the world. And he also had another title that you loved to call him, your boyfriend. You rolled onto your back looking at the clouds while he lazily and strategically picked the longest pieces of grass with one hand and the other used to prop up his head as he laid on his side. You looked at his face as his eyes searched for the next highest piece of grass. You looked at the clouds and saw that they were starting to darken and noticed the cool breeze.

"Shikamaru.." you said looking at him.

"Yeah I know" he said letting go of the grass overtop of you.

You sent a glare at him that he just shrugged off. He got up and offered his hand to help you get up. You took it and thanked him brushing off grass. Shikamaru picked out a piece of grass out of your _color_ hair and lazily let go of it.

"Lets go to my house." You said earning a puzzled look from Shikamaru, "Both of my parents are on missions." Something flashed in his eyes briefly and you knew what that meant. You heard the thunder rolling in and looked to the darkening clouds.

"We better go" Shikamaru said leading the way taking your hand in his. It was a little odd to hold hands with him in public, Shikamaru never like public displays of affection. Not because he didn't love you, he was very affectionate behind closed doors but in public people could see that you were one of his limited weaknesses. He was always careful and calculated everything many steps ahead of you. Sometimes you loved it and sometimes, as he would say, was a real drag.

The rain didn't start off as a sprinkle, instead it just started down poring. Shikamaru started to jog dragging you along with him. By the time that both of you made it to your house you were both soaked all the way through. Shikamaru started to remove his clothes and you looked at him with lust and confusion. Shikamaru smirked at you practically reading your mind.

"Lets get in the shower" He said picking up his clothes and putting them on your floor in your room so they could get dry.

You walked to your room and started to get undressed as Shikamaru started the shower and got in. You stepped into the shower and the pervert of Shikamaru took over as he stared at your chest.

"Happy to see me or are you cold." He said

"I think it's a mixture of both" You said with a laugh.

Shikamaru pulled you into the warm water, the perfect temperature so it warmed you but didn't burn. He maneuvered both of you so you were in the water and he was not. His hand cupped your check and he looked into your eyes. His hand entangled in your hair pulling your face closer to him and laid a very sensual kiss on your lips. It felt good to be with him. You haven't saw him in a week because he was busy working for the hokakge making strategies. His other arms wrapped around your waist pulling your body against him. You swore you two were perfect for each other the way your bodies molded together. His body was still cold so you backed up letting the water cascade down your face.

Shikamaru pinned you against the wall, your back feeling very cold now against the wall. He laid more kisses on your cheek and neck. You let out a soft moan as he found that special spot on your neck. He was always careful to not leave any marks on you, because one he cared about you and two your parents would kill you if they knew you were having sex before marriage.

"Lift one of your legs up" Shikamaru said into your neck.

You did as he commanded and lifted your leg up and he grabbed it wrapping it around his waist. He positioned himself to enter you rubbing you with the tip of his member. Your arms wrapped around his back and dug your nails into his back earning a hiss from him. You hated being teased but he loved to do it. You dragged you nails down his back and he entered you quickly earning a loud moan from you. You stopped clawing at him and just held onto him as he set the pace.

Shikamaru found a good pace that was decided only on your rhythmic moans with each thrust. He kissed your neck all over and started to fondle your breasts. He only played with one because he was helping you keep your leg wrapped around him. He might be the laziest ninja but he suddenly became a great multitasker when you two were having sex. You thanked whatever God you prayed to that he liked to take control because you were too nice and shy to take charge like him. You also liked that he loved the positions were you faced each other. You loved all the attention that he gave you.

Shikamaru's breath became unsteady signaling that he was close. Your southern region of your body quivered and you moaned into Shikamaru's ear. He grunted trying to keep his pace. The rhythmic thrust that Shikamaru had going started to loose their sync and this excited you more. Before you knew it you were half moaning half screaming Shikamaru's name as you felt your walls tighten around Shikamaru and you held onto him for dear life so you wouldn't fall. You felt him exit you quickly and then felt his warm seed splash onto your stomach. He let go of your leg and let you have control over it again.

He moved out of the way so you could rinse yourself off. He stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel for himself and you. You turned off the water and stepped out grabbing the towel that Shikamaru offered you. You both went into your room and Shikamaru got under the sheets, placing the towel over the pillow so his hair wouldn't get it wet. You dropped the towel on the floor and cuddled up to Shikamaru.

"When are your parents supposed to get back?" He asked in his tired voice.

"Not for another week." You said turning to him.

Shikamaru relaxed into the pillow and pulled you into him. He placed a kiss on your forehead and began tracing lazy symbols on your side lulling you to sleep.


End file.
